


Truth//Dare

by Moron1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: #LA_LRT, Crack, F/F, I swear I normally write better, OOC, This is for the LOONA amino, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron1/pseuds/Moron1
Summary: All Jung Jinsol wants to do is take the train home after school. But when it breaks down, leaving her and 11 other girls stuck in a compartment, what's a girl to do but play a few rounds of Truth or Dare?





	Truth//Dare

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

 

Jung Jinsol. A high school senior, about to graduate in 4 months. Lonely.

 

It’s not that Jinsol doesn’t have friends, she’s popular, she just… doesn’t have any real ones. They’re all just people who want something from her.

 

Jinsol rides the train every day. She leaves school, walks 12 blocks to the station, swipes her card across the barrier, finds a seat, sticks her earbuds in, and spends the entire trip blasting whatever music she downloaded in the morning. She doesn’t talk to anyone. The same thing each afternoon, 5 days a week, ever since freshman year.

 

Until one day.

 

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

 

The train shuddered to a stop with a loud bang and a long, grinding noise, the lights flickering ominously.

 

Jinsol looked up with a worried frown. They were still pretty far from the next stop, and the train shouldn’t have stopped like _that_ anyway. She reluctantly tugged an earbud out of her ear and looked around the cabin. There weren’t many people in the cabin, luckily. It would suck to be stuck in a cramped compartment for any longer than absolutely necessary.

 

There were 12 girls in the cabin, including herself. Most had stayed put, for the most part, but there was one girl tugging at the closed doors and another crying on the ground. The crying girl looked like she needed assistance more immediately, so Jinsol walked over.

 

There was already another blonde next to the girl, comforting her, but she figured that the other girl might need some help. The other blonde had already wrapped the younger girl in her overlarge red coat by the time Jinsol had settled down next to them.

 

”I- I’m Jung Jinsol,” she said awkwardly, not really sure how to start a conversation with someone who’s crying.

 

“I’m Choi Yerim,” she said, wiping her eyes, “But my friends call me Choerry.”

 

“Cherry?” Jinsol asked, confused.

 

“No, like… If you say my full name really fast. Cho-erry.” she explained.

 

Explaining things had taken her off of crying for a bit, but she was still sniffling pathetically. Jinsol turned to the other girl, about to introduce herself again, but someone started yelling before she could.

 

“My phone doesn’t have any service!” A voice loudly bemoaned. The voice belonged to a tall girl whose shirt was tied above her midriff, which pulled upwards as she waved her phone at the sky, or at least the top of the cabin. Getting no results, she plopped down onto the floor with a huff, glaring out at the rest of them but motioning for them to come and sit next to her. They settled down in a loose semicircle.

 

“So. We’re stuck, the doors won’t open, and it always takes a couple of hours before the people who fix this stuff manage to get her and fix the shit, so let’s get to know each other or something like that.”

 

She had them introduce themselves, stating her own name as Sooyoung, and Jinsol did her best to match names to faces.

 

Im Yeojin had been the one to try and pry open the doors, and Kim Jungeun had been the one helping Choerry calm down, but aside from that Jinsol had some trouble. Especially because some of them had fairly soft voices.

 

Jinsol gave up, for the most part, figuring that someone else would call out their name eventually.

 

“So, I’m bored and since I don’t have my phone to distract me, let’s play a game.”

 

“What kind of game?”

 

“Well, if we had alcohol we could play Never Have I Ever, but that’s no fun without shots. And most of us don’t know each other, so Paranoia is out… Truth or Dare? That one’s also more fun with alcohol, but I’ll take what I can get.”

 

“Sure?” Haseul said, looking around, “Do any of you guys object?”

 

No one shook their head or otherwise indicated their displeasure with the concept, so she proceeded to start, asking Sooyoung, “Truth or dare?”

 

Sooyoung jolted slightly. “Wait, we have to spin a bottle! So that it’s fair.”

 

“Sure,” Jungeun said, rolling her eyes, “It’s _definitely_ not because you don’t want to go first.”

 

Sooyoung shrugged.

 

One of the other girls, whose name was Jiwoo if Jinsol was remembering correctly, pulled an empty bottle out of her bag. Sooyoung shot her a grateful smile, and Jinsol watched as a blush crept up Jiwoo’s cheekbones.

 

Sooyoung spun the bottle in the middle of the circle, anticipatedly awaiting the result. It landed on a pink-haired girl who hadn’t been talking much.

 

“Truth or dare?”

 

The girl hesitated but settled on truth. The easy option.

 

Sooyoung settled her chin on top of her fist, deep in thought. “If you had to sleep with anyone in this compartment, who would you sleep with?”

 

“Come on Vivi,” Another blonde, Chaewon, chided, “Just say it.”

 

Vivi covered her mouth with her hand and ducked her head shyly, but still murmured a quick “Haseul.”

 

Haseul turned away, face in her hands, but Jinsol didn’t think it was a bad reaction given how red the tips of her ears were.

 

Vivi quickly spun the bottle, taking the attention off of her.

 

It landed on Heejin, who, after a very brief period of contemplation, picked dare.

 

Vivi tapped a finger against her lips a few times, finally coming up with, “I dare you to take off all of your makeup and spend the rest of the game barefaced.”

 

Heejin looked appalled but relented given that it was only girls in the compartment, digging through her bag to find some makeup wipes.

 

She scrubbed her face free of make methodologically, starting from the top and working her way down. She didn’t cover her face in shame or anything, but Jinsol did see her hunch her shoulders in a bit.

 

Jinsol frowned, about to say something, when Hyunjin burst in, blurting out, “Wow, you look- really good. Like, not that you don’t normally, but how do you look so good even without makeup?”

 

The muscles in Heejin’s shoulders relaxed a bit, and her smile seemed noticeably more genuine. One person complimenting her wouldn’t like, fix the pressure that gender roles put on young girls to look “their best” via makeup, but it always feels nice to be complimented.

 

Heejin reached for the bottle, giving it a sharp twist that sent it spiraling out of the circle instead of spinning neatly in the center, but it was still pointing at Yeojin so she took that as a success.

 

“Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare!” Yeojin yelled, full of all the confidence of a cocky freshman.

 

Heejin smirked. “Tell all of us the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to you.”

 

Not to be intimidated, or embarrassed for that matter, Yeojin immediately burst into a rambling and mostly shouted story about being banned from the school bus system over an incident involving beans, hospitalizing another kid, and her pet snail, Marimo.

 

No one really had anything to say after that, so Yeojin just spun the bottle. It landed on Choerry’s lap, so Yeojin just went with her.

 

“So, whaddya say? Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth?”

 

“Don’t say it like it’s a question!”

 

“Truth!”

 

“Yeah!” Yeojin exclaimed, before suddenly dropping into thought, not having thought up a possible truth yet. Her face grew serious, which seemed unusual even with their limited exposure to her. “What’s… the worst thing you’ve ever done to someone.”

 

Choerry looked to be on the verge of crying, which was proven correct in less than a minute as she sobbed out a story about how she had accidentally dropped one of her little sisters on her head when she was a baby and had been terrified that she had given her brain damage.

 

Jinsol could sympathize, but she was the one who had been dropped on her head. That hadn’t stopped her from doing well in school, at least.

 

The next spin of the bottle landed on Hyejoo, who opted for a dare.

 

“I dare you to give me a massage,” Choerry said. Hyejoo looked both relieved that she wouldn’t have to do anything too weird, but also kind of disappointed in Choerry’s choice of dare.

 

“Really, Yerim?”

 

“What, my back hurts!”

 

Hyejoo got up and moved around the circle, behind Choerry. She spent a couple minutes just kneading Choerry’s back while everyone else got to chatting amongst themselves.

 

When Hyejoo finally got around to spinning the bottle, it stopped while facing Vivi, who insisted on her spinning again so that everyone could participate. Next was Jiwoo, who went with truth.

 

“Do you have a crush on anyone?”

 

“...Yes,” she said, her eyes flicking towards Sooyoung at least once.

 

”Who’s your crush?”

 

“One question only!” Jiwoo exclaimed, snatching the bottle from its position on the floor and spinning it. Chaewon was selected, and she took the relatively easy dare of lying on the floor for the next few turns.

 

Her turn landed on Haseul. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Hmm, I guess I’ll go with truth?”

 

“What do you think about Vivi?” Chaewon asked, looking far too innocent to actually, genuinely, not know what she was doing.

 

“I- She’s cute?”

 

“Is that a question?”

 

“No! It’s, uh, a statement.”

 

Haseul’s spin landed on Jungeun, who gave Haseul an unabashedly filthy smirk. Haseul rolled her eyes. “We go to the same school dumbass, I know all of your secrets. Truth or dare?”

 

“Fine then, truth. Gimmie all you’ve got.”

 

“Tell the truth, do you even live this way or do you just ride the train to make eyes at the cute blonde who listens to music the whole ride?”

 

Jungeun paused, clearly about to deny it but cutting herself off and admitting defeat.

 

“How. How did you know?!” She gasped out, both betrayed and just simply overdramatic.

 

“Jungeun. I’ve been to your house. Also, you make your mom pick you up from the station you get off at. Just ask Jinsol out already.”

 

Jungeun let out a squawk before turning towards Jinsol abruptly, who waved shyly. She turned back towards Haseul to start complaining again, but before she could say anything more, Haseul tossed her the bottle.

 

Jungeun spun, pouting the whole time.

 

The bottle landed on Hyunjin, who said “Dare?” hesitantly.

 

Jungeun blinked. “I haven’t even asked you truth or dare yet!” She called, affronted. Hyunjin just shrugged, so Jungeun went on with it.

 

“I dare you to give Heejin a lapdance!” Jungeun yelled out gleefully.

 

Hyunjin stood awkwardly, with Jungeun hollering out, “Make it good!” in the background. Haseul locked both Yeojin and Choerry in a half-headlock to block their eyes, like a mother with her two loud children.

 

“There are children present!” She hissed, immune to the protests of both girls (but mostly Yeojin).

 

There was definitely some half-hearted shaking going on by a red-faced Hyunjin, but when she got up close and personal with Heejin, the other girl planted a quick kiss on her, causing Hyunjin to fall backward, a feat considering the fact that she had been leaning in.

 

Jungeun smirked. “Go ahead Hyunjin, spin the bottle.”

 

Hyunjin got up from the floor, brushing off the back of her skirt where she had fallen.

 

She did as she had been asked, and the bottle landed on Sooyoung. Sooyoung looked fairly uncomfortable for the one who had suggested the game in the first place.

 

“Truth or dare?” Hyunjin asked.

 

Sooyoung visibly steeled her nerves and answered, “Dare.”

 

“I dare you to go sit in Jiwoo’s lap for the next turn!”

 

Sooyoung stood up primly, walked across the circle, and plopped herself down in Jiwoo’s lap with a huff.

 

Jinsol giggled at Sooyoung’s face, but regretted it when she shot her a dirty look that promised vengeance.

 

Putting an almost sickly sweet smile on her face, Sooyoung asked the group, “Shouldn’t Jinsol go now? As she’s the only one left?”

 

There was a small murmur of agreement, so Sooyoung  went on with, “Truth or Dare, Jinsol?”

 

Jinsol gulped, but she had never been one to shy away from difficult things, so she responded, “I’ll take a dare.”

 

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

 

“I dare you… to kiss Jungeun.”

 

Jinsol blushed furiously but still crawled her way across the circle over to Jungeun. They locked eyes for a moment, and Jungeun nodded, consenting to Jinsol kissing her. She leaned in, ready to just give a quick peck and be done with it.

 

From behind, a hand reached out and slammed into the back of Jinsol’s neck, propelling her forwards and straight into Jungeun’s lips.

 

They were softer than she had expected, and for a moment all Jinsol could do was relax into the kiss.

 

It was perfect, it was great, it was- interrupted.

 

The only reason they separated was that all of a sudden, the doors of the compartment banged open and standing right outside was a harried-looking fireman who took one look inside and left, likely deeming them able to get themselves out on their own at that point.

 

Jinsol withdrew reluctantly

 

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

 

The group filed out of the train car, shuffling awkwardly onto the platform. It was odd to have spent so much time together with a group of people, and to realize that you might not see them again was a strange feeling.

 

“Hey!” Jiwoo exclaimed, “We should keep in touch somehow! Gimmie your numbers, we can have a group chat!”

 

While the others crowded around Jiwoo excitedly, Jinsol hung back slightly, next to Jungeun.

 

“Hey,” Jinsol turned towards Jungeun shyly, “Let’s meet again. Soon.”

 

“Are you asking me on a date?”

 

“I- If I am, would you accept?”

 

Jungeun tore a small piece off of a sheet of paper and wrote something down, handing it to her. She winked and turned away to join the others, leaving a flustered Jinsol in her wake.

 

Jinsoul looked down belatedly at the scrap of paper she held in her grip. On it was a phone number.

 

She raised a hand to her face, feeling how warm it had gotten. She’d definitely be seeing Jungeun again, soon.

 

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇


End file.
